


Wedding Morning

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bedrooms, Beds, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Early Mornings, Excitement, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Friendship, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Mornings, Romantic Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Unexpected Visitors, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James is excited because he's getting married. He means to just go to talk to Sirius--but Remus is there too.Oneshot/drabble





	Wedding Morning

Without further ado, James Potter burst through the bedroom door. Sirius squeaked and pulled the blankets up a bit more.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!"

Sirius gave him a small smile. He relaxed when he saw it was just him too, of course. They were best friends, they'd seen each other naked before. "Morning Prongs."

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

"Yeah yeah, you are."

James just yelled and ran back out of the room: that was how excited he was. 

...as soon as he was gone, Remus poked his head out from underneath the blankets. 

"...do you think he knew I was here?"


End file.
